Mob Boss has kids!
by mzmonkee09
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn’t know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what’s gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….
1. Prolouge

Title: Mob Boss has kids!

Rated: T

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Some words from the author: Hey guys! So you probably heard I'm re-writing my story right? Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one just like the last one! Sorry for the inconvience.

_Prologue: _

Sakura Haruno, age 19, has startling green eyes and long pink hair that reaches her mid back. Her friends are Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten Sakiyura.

Sasuke Uchiha, age 21, has dark onyx eyes and pitch black hair. His main friends are Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara (?).

Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. From what he heard Sakura had moved to the other side of Japan and she went to live with her friends.

Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

ONCE AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

xxlilaznchckxx


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno

Title: Mob Boss has Kids!

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Rated: T

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto no matter how hard I wish I did. But I own the story, not the characters except the ones That's the closest I'm ever going to get to owning Naruto.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno

Sakura's P.O.V

Hi there! My name's Sakura Haruno and I'm currently 19 ½ years old. I have eyes that are like emeralds, meaning they're green and I have long pink hair that reaches my mid back. I currently live with my 3 bestest friends in the whole entire world!!! Oh and by the way did I forget to mention I'm 1 month pregnant? No, well I am! I'm currently pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's kids. Don't know who he is? Let me tell you about him.

Sasuke Uchiha is a mob boss. His gang and him is currently fighting and stealing this on the other half of Japan. His gang always makes the evening news no matter what. His closest friends are Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. **(YES they are friends in this story!!)** Anyways what amazes me is that nobody knows what the leader of the **Sharigan** looks like. Sasuke and Itachi doesn't usually leave their hide out when their gang goes hunting.

How did I get together with him you may want to know… well it started 2 years ago when I was only 17 years old. I first met him when I was going to school. See I usually wake up late but this time I woke up even later than usual. I had only 10 minutes to get to class and I'm not exactly the fastest runner. In my class I'm usually somewhere in the middle. Anyways I was running out of my house and I was about to cross a street when suddenly a car came out of no where and almost ran me over if it wasn't for someone knocking me down and protecting me from the car. That guy was Sasuke Uchiha. At that time I had no idea who he is… I don't watch television much and I'm pretty deaf when it comes to gossip around school.

Anyways he saved me that day and till now I have not yet thank him. Why? Because when we are usually together we just eat and then sit on the couch and starts making out and you guessed it… it leads right towards the love making part. I know, I know! I was much younger than and I had no self control but now I do! So after a couple of days after he saved me he came up to me one day and asked me out. I looked at him and then said 'Yes.' I had a fun time hanging out with him and soon we began the dating process. Every night he came to see me and we would usually end up making out in my room or the couch.

But this time it's different. This time I was pregnant and I broke things up with Sasuke. I saw his calm face turn into a mix of anger and hurt. I wanted to run to him and say I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ran from that spot and went straight home. I packed up my stuff and moved into a mansion with my 3 best friends. You know what? I'm feeling hungry, let's go downstairs.

End of Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura was wearing a black skirt with a pink bow on the side. She was also wearing black heels and a black shirt with a small pink/white poodle on the top, left. She walked down the stairs and saw her friends eating noodles. "Hey Saku!" greeted the girls. "Hey guys!" Sakura replied. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a nutrient bar. She sat down and started munching.

On her left was Hinata Hyuuga. She has short bluish colored hair and white eyes. Her family is the 2nd richest family in Japan and she is 18 years old. She is currently wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with pink flip-flops. Hinata is the only one who still goes to school, but she doesn't mind.

On her right was Ino Yamanaka. She has long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and clear blue eyes. She owns a beauty salon and it's pretty popular among the high school girls and she's 19 years old. She makes big bucks everyday. She is currently wearing a white skirt and a frilly purple tank top with sandals.

In front of her was Tenten Sakuyari. She has long brown hair cascading down her black and brown eyes. She works at a weapons shop. She is often known as the Weapons Mistress. She is currently wearing a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt and jordans. She's the oldest out of the group, meaning she's 20 years old.

"So Sakura, we were wondering if you want to go shopping after Hinata gets off of school" Ino asked. She was rinsing out her bowl.

"Sure" Sakura replied. It was time for her to get new clothes anyways and to keep Ino from buying out the whole store.

"Well let's go! Sakura go get your doctor's outfit and let's go!" Tenten said. She rinsed out everybody's bowls and cleaned out the extra noodles that were left in there. Sakura quickly ran up to her room and grabbed her coat. They all walked out and Hinata locked the door. They hopped into Ino's silver convertible and buckled up. First to be dropped off was Hinata.

Ino droved to Hinata's school and dropped her off. The whole boy population was staring at them. They were the hottest girls the boys have ever seen even if they don't go to this school. All the girls in school glared at them with hatred. Hinata waved good bye and walked into the school building. Next was Tenten.

Ino droved to the shop that Tenten works at and dropped her off. Tenten also waved good bye and she walked into the shop and was immediately greeted by old man Smithers. He was a nice old man who offered the job to Tenten after seeing her work with swords and knives.

Next was Sakura. Ino droved her to the hospital and waved good bye to her. Ino was very protective of Sakura since she knew Sakura ever since she was 5 years old. She's even more protective now that she's pregnant. She left after she saw Sakura walk into the hospital.

Last she left for her salon. Her salon was located between a modeling agency and a cosmetics store. Her shop was painted blue and it was called 'Le salon de Yamanaka' and it was first created by Ino's great-great-great-great-grandmother.

Sakura was currently seeing her number one patient, Rock Lee. Rock Lee had a thing for Sakura ever since he first met her which was last month. Rock Lee was Sakura's number one patient (and fan!) because he was always training to get stronger there by getting hurt by those knives and he even fell out of a tree TWICE in one day. She left his room and walked to the lobby. She passed a person with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was staring intently at her and when she walked by him and out of sight he quickly ran out of the hospital. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello Sasuke? She's here" he said as his smile turned into a smirk and his eyes narrowed.

THE END! FOR NOW!

_Hope you enjoyed this chappy you guys! I love you all! And I will love you guys even _**more**_ if you would press the review button. Please!!_

_Love, _

_-xxlilaznchckxx_


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

Title: Mob Boss has Kids!

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Rated: T

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto no matter how hard I wish I did. But I own the story, not the characters except the ones That's the closest I'm ever going to get to owning Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am leader of the gang, Sharigan. I have pitch black hair and black eyes that seem to turn red when I'm pissed off. Usually by Naruto. I used to have a girlfriend name Sakura Haruno. Until she broke my heart by breaking up with me. She was so beautiful. Her laugh was beautiful. Her smiles were from heaven. But one day, she just broke up with me. She left me with a broken heart. She took all her possessions and left.

How did I meet her? 2 years ago I saved her from an asshole driving a car. He almost ran her over! You see, when I first saw Sakura I fell in love with her. Corny, I know. She was an angel! With her long pink hair and sparkling green eyes. She had a slim figure and her breasts were the right size you know? I remember when I first asked her out. She was looking at me curiously and then she accepted. We started going out more after that and soon we did _it_.

Where am I right now? I'm at the secret base for my gang. The important people are Naruto, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru, and… Sakura. If she was in my gang anyways. Her smiles were the only thing that usually brighten up my life you know? She always tells me that robbing banks and grocery stores are bad things but it's the only way my gang can survive you know? We're like a big family. Heck, if we could work we would! Neji got fired from his last job because he helped a female employee from being raped by the boss. Naruto got fired because he kept talking while the customers were talking.

The rest of us didn't have much special skills so we couldn't apply for a job. Stealing was our only option. My parents were murdered by our uncle when I was 5 and Itachi was 10. We went under the custody of our great-aunt, Mikona. Itachi and I met Naruto and them when we started elementary school. We been through everything together.

To tell you the truth I didn't really meet Sakura 2 years ago. I had actually met her when I started elementary school. She was getting picked on by John Suyari, the bully. My brother went and save her from getting beat up but after that day Sakura seemed to have vanish. We asked the teacher and she told us that Sakura had moved away. Which was a shame because I fell in love with her.

Back to the present…

I haven't been able to hold her for a month now and I miss her kisses and hugs. I have told the gang to find her and hunt her down but so far no prevail. I mean come on! She can't be that hard to find right? She has pink hair and green eyes! I'm pretty sure not a lot of people have those characteristics.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Hn. That's my phone, hold up a minute. "Hello Naruto?" "Hello Sasuke? She's here" Naruto replied. I hung up. That was all I need to go get her. I quickly ran out of my room and went to the lab. I used the computer to scan for the area Naruto was in. "Bingo!" I said. He was in front of Konoha's Hospital. "See you soon Sakura" I said as I left the lab.

_So far so good right? Please say yes. Anyways thanks for being so patient everybody! R&R!!_

_Luv,_

_Xxlilaznchckxx_

THANKS TO:

CresentDreamer – Thanks for you review! Sorry it took so long to update and say thanks to your cousin for me too!

Sakura9898 – I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! And please stay updated for the next one!

Sasukeztruelove – Thanks for your review… I think. Um… what does the 'or die' part mean? Do I die or you? No offense!!!

Sweet-Tragidi – Thanks for your review! I'm a big fan of your story too!! Please update soon!!

Punkgurl – Thanks for your review and I hope you have enjoyed this story.

NarutoKunoichi623 – Thanks for reviewing. I was pretty bummed about re-writing this story but the other didn't seem right to me.

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY – Thanks for your review too. I'm so glad you guys love this story!

Blackblossom93 – Ha ha ha. Thanks for reiviewing and you can count on me to keep updating. Maybe not fast update but still updating!


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Title: Mob Boss has Kids!

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Rated: T

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto no matter how hard I wish I did. But I own the story, not the characters except the ones That's the closest I'm ever going to get to owning Naruto.

Chapter 3: Surprise!

"Sakura!!!!!" shouted a voice from inside one of the rooms. "Huh?" Sakura asked. She thought she heard someone yell her name out loud. "SAKURA HARUNO help me!!" Ino yelled. "Ino?" Sakura asked. "Yes now come here!" Ino yelled. "Ok" Sakura said. She walked into Ino's room to see Hinata and Tenten sitting on the ground. "What's up?" Sakura asked. She sat down on Ino's chair and stared at her friends, waiting for her friends to answer.

"Well, you know how I have a cousin in the music business?" Ino asked. "Yeah?" Sakura answered not knowing where this conversation was heading. "Well we all know you have an awesome voice and he was wondering if you want to make your own CD and get famous" Ino told her. "Oh that sounds gre-" Sakura started to say until she let Ino's words sink in. "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Sakura shouted. "His record company place is going out of place and he was wondering of you want to try out and bring his company back to the top" Ino replied.

"What about my job as a doctor?" Sakura asked. "I'll talk to your hospital" Hinata said. "How?" Sakura asked. "My uncle's the head doctor and owner" Hinata said with a smile. "Why you never tell me?" Sakura asked. "Never occur to me" Hinata asked. "Well… ok" Sakura said. "But only until the 4th or 5th month got it?" Sakura asked. "Fine!" Ino said. "Then what are you guys going to do?" Sakura asked. "Tenten, Hinata and I are going to be your back up singers and we're going to play whatever instruments you need us to play depending on your song" Ino said. "Ok" Sakura said. "Great, let me call my cousin!" Ino said with a happy smile.

(Ino) (_Ino's Cousin)_

_Hello?_

Hey Khozaki!

_Hey Ino! So what's up?_

Sakura said yes!

_Really? That's great! Tell her there's an audition tomorrow at 12_

Okay

_Great, see you guys tomorrow! Bye!_

Bye!

HUNG UP!!

"So?" Tenten asked. "There's an audition tomorrow at his record company!!" Ino said with happiness. "TOMORROW! That's too soon!" Sakure yelled. "We can start practicing right now" Hinata said with a smile. "Well, okay" Sakura said. "Lets go!" Ino said. They all got up and went to the basement.

COUGH COUGH!!

"Why is there so much dust down here?" Sakura asked, still coughing. "Nobody been down here to clean since 2 years ago" Hinata said. She walked over to some instruments that were covered with dust. "Wow, whose are these?" Tenten asked, fingering the strings on the electric guitar. "My dad back in his teenage years" Hinata said. She grabbed a duster and started dusting the instruments. "Okay so what song are we going to sing?" Ino asked Sakura. "Um, how about _Walk Away?_" Sakura suggested. "Oooh I love that one!" Ino shouted. "Let's get started then" Tenten said. "Wait!" Ino shouted. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked. "Let's open up some windows first" she replied. "Good idea…" the other girls said. They opened up all the windows and let the fresh air hit their face for a while. "Can we start now?" Sakura asked. She really wanted to get this over with. "Okay"

"Tenten can you play the drums?" Sakura asked. "No prob!" Tenten replied. "Okay and Ino and Hinata you guys can sing and clap your hands to the rhythm k?" Sakura said. "Sure"

Hinata and Ino:

_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

Sakura:_  
I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
_

Hinata:

_Does she rub you feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do  
_

Sakura (Ino)_  
I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
_Ino_:  
I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
But no other man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
_

Sakura

_Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
It's okay  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to  
_

Sakura (Hinata)_  
I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

Walk Away, Walk Away

(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

Walk Away, Walk Away

Remember You

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

Paula Deanda- Walk Away (Remember Me)

"That was really good you guys!" Tenten complimented them. "Yep!" Ino chirped. "Let's get some dinner and then go to sleep okay? We got a big day ahead of us" Hinata told them. They all went upstairs and the cook made them some food. "Let's get the maids to clean up downstairs too ok?" Sakura asked Hinata. "Good idea" Hinata said with a smile. They soon got their food and ate it all. Each of them went to their own rooms.

**INO'S ROOM…**

Ino was wearing a long purple sleeve shirt and purple shorts included with matching slippers! Her room was light purple and it included a queen size bed, a dresser, walk-in closet, electronics, and her personal bathroom. Her bathroom had a huge bath tub and a separate shower and her sink was made of pure marble.

Ino was sitting on her bed watching television. She was hugging a heart shaped pillow to her chest and her hair was in a tight bun with no strands of hair out of place. Soon she turned off the television and went to sleep.

**TENTEN'S ROOM…**

Tenten's walls were green and her room had a dresser, walk-in closet, weapons room, queen size bed and her own bathroom. Tenten was wearing green shorts, fuzzy slippers, and a green shirt with the words _G-Unit Baby_. Her bathroom was almost the same as Ino's except her sink was made of clear diamonds. Right now Tenten was practicing her singing.

'_I know that he loves me _

_cause he told me so_

_I know that loves me cause his feelings show…'_

**HINATA'S ROOM…**

Hinata was wearing blue slippers, blue shorts, and blue shirt. Her room had everything that the others have except her bed was a king size one because she owned the mansion. Her bathroom was pretty big and her sink was pure marble. Her walls were painted sky blue with white clouds on the ceiling and a waterfall on the left side of her room. Hinata was currently sleeping in her bed dreaming about a blonde hair boy.

**SAKURA'S ROOM…**

Sakura was wearing a pink night gown and pink fuzzy slippers shaped as a bunny. Her room had a queen size bed, walk-in closet, dresser, electronics, and other necessities. Her walls were light pink and in the center of the room was a painted cherry blossom tree. Her bathroom was huge and there were cherry blossoms painted on her walls. She was also sleeping dreaming about a certain chicken hair boy…

_OKIE! So far so good right? Read and Review please! Keep me motivated. L0L! _

_Luv,_

_xxlilaznchckxx_

_PS: It's my birthday on February 7!! 3_

**THANKS TO:**

InnerSakura14: Hey! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I really like your idea!!

Blackblossom93: Heyyy! Thanks for your review and don't worry I'll be sure to keep the cycle moving…!!

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY: Keep reading to find out! And thanks for the review!

Sparklestar330: Sorry I can't really update fast! My computer is sort of retarded and sometimes I can't even go on the internet. But I'll try to update as fast as possible!

Kattylin: Thanks for your review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

MangaGirl427: Thanks for your review and just keep reading to find out!

Kittygoesmeow: Just keep reading to find out the reason and also thank you!!

THANKS TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Audition!

Mob Boss has Kids!

Rated: T for future language

Written by: xxlilaznchckxx

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

Disclaimer: I do NOT, will NOT own Naruto which is sad really. However I do own this story just not the characters and that's good enough for me!

Note: My birthday came and past and thanks to all of you who wished me a happy birthday! I had a blast!

Chapter 4: The Audition

Sakura was currently sitting on her bed watching television. It seems that this young pink hair girl had woken 2 hours ahead of schedule. Right now she was wearing a light pink shirt, white skirt with little cherry blossoms printed on them and white/pink heels. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands of her hair dangling in front of her face. She was currently watching _Xiaolin Showdown_ and she was not enjoying it at all. First off, Raimundo left the Xiaolins and joined the Heylin side and Secondly Wuya had her solid form back.

Sakura continued watching television for the next two hours until it was time for the others to wake up. Soon she turned off the television when she heard some clanking sounds of pans and pots from the kitchen.

'_Maybe Tsunade is making breakfast?'_ Sakura thought. She got up from her pink fluffy couch and went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After applying lotion to her face she checked in the mirror for any flaws. Satisfied with the way she looked, she walked towards the maids' quarters. She knocked on the door and she heard the scuffling of the maids' feet on the floor.

Soon someone opened the door and Sakura entered. "Good Morning Mistress!" the maids chorused. Sakura nodded and then turned towards 3 particular maids. "Kiyoko, Tokimi, and Shiha" Sakura said.

Kiyoko Takishima is 20 years old. She has long brown hair and bluish-green eyes. She was currently wearing short black dress with white frills outlining the sleeves and the end of the dress. Also she was wearing black heels that were about 1 ½ inches off the floor.

Tokimi Shianawa is 22 years old. She has short black hair with brown highlights and clear blue eyes. She was an orphan and Hinata's father had bought her from the slave market when she was 10. Hinata's father was exceptionally kind to Tokimi because she reminded him of his deceased wife. She's wearing the same thing that Kiyoko's wearing except she's holding a duster.

Shiha Makawata is 40 years old. She had long black hair with hints of silver everywhere and dark brown eyes. She was brought to the Hyuuga Mansion when she was 20 years old by Hinata's grandmother.

They turned towards her. "Yes Mistress?" asked the younger maid, Kiyoko. "Can you please go wake up the others?" Sakura asked them politely. "Of course mistress" the 3 maids said. They walked out the door and soon Sakura walked out too. The other maids started their weekly chores.

Some went to clean the bathrooms and others started dusting everything like antiques, picture frames, and whatever else that needs dusting.

Sakura walked downstairs towards the kitchen. "Morning Tsunade" Sakura said as she sat down. She heard her friends' footsteps walking down the stairs. Ino and Tenten were definitely NOT morning people.

Ino's hair was wild and untamed and her clothes made her look like she was attacked by a bear. Tenten's hair was sticking out of her buns and her clothes looked wrinkled and messy. She had bags under her eyes and she had a tint of dried drool on her lower cheeks. Hinata's hair was neatly combed and her clothes were organized and her face was cleared of any bags and drool.

Tsunade, the cook soon came in with plates of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and hash brown. Kiyoko came in to the dining room holding two pitchers. One full of Orange Juice and the other one full of Milk.

Tsunade Hokage is 30 years old. She has long blonde hair tied in a tight bun and she was wearing a cook's outfit complete with the hat. She was hired one day when she was working at a restaurant that Hinata's father just happens to be eating at one day and he immediately hired her. Of course he gave her a lot of money and her own personal room complete with her personal bathroom as well. Needless to say Tsunade was happy.

**Anyways back to breakfast…**

Sakura was sitting next to Hinata and Ino was sitting in front of her. Tenten was sitting in front of Sakura and next to Ino. Everybody grabbed a couple of pancakes and sausages. Ino and Hinata got milk while Tenten and Sakura got OJ. Soon they all finished eating and they exited the dining room. Ino looked at the clock in one of the corners.

"Ok since its 11 right now and the audition is at 12, why don't we all get ready?" Ino asked. The girls except Sakura nodded their heads. They all went upstairs while Sakura remained downstairs in the living room watching television once again.

**INO'S ROOM!**

Ino ran into her room, quickly turning on her radio and listening to Natalie- Love You So. She went to her walk-in closet and got out a light blue shirt that had a kitten wearing some shades and underneath it said 'Perfection at its Finest!', some tight jeans that hugged her every curved like a second skin, and a pair of purple high heels.

She grabbed her purple purse and stuffed it with her cell phone, a pocket size tissue pack, lip gloss, comb, mirror (compact size!), wallet, and her car keys. She went into her bathroom and changed her clothes really fast. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and she put her hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed her sun glasses and headed downstairs, but not before turning off the radio.

**TENTEN'S ROOM!**

Tenten was currently rummaging through her walk-in closet for something to wear. _'Grrr… how hard is it to find an outfit?'_ Tenten thought as she continued to search. Soon she found an outfit and she grabbed it and ran into her bathroom. She shut the door and began to undress. She turned on the shower and quickly ran in when she felt cool air brush against her body. She soon turned off the water and dried off her body with a fluffy green towel.

She got dressed and she brushed her teeth and apply some lotion to her already drying skin. She was now wearing white shoes, baggy jeans, and a tight green shirt with a turtle on it. She grabbed her wallet and her cell phone and walked out of her room.

**HINATA'S ROOM!**

Hinata was currently taking a shower and washing her hair. She shampooed it and soon she turned off the water. She dried her hair and her body and put on her clothes. Her hair is slightly curly and flowing down gently to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue skirt with a tight white tank top and a jean jacket that ended below her bosom. She was also wearing blue flip flops. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse that was filled with the necessities. She walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Ready to roll?" Sakura asked the others. Ino looked at the clock on the wall. It read: 11:30 A.M. "Ok so we got 30 minutes to get there, let's roll!" Ino shouted. They all headed towards the garage. "Which car should we take?" Hinata asked. "Silver Convertible?" Ino asked. "Eh… why not?" Tenten said. They all got in the car with Ino in the driver's seat and Sakura in the passenger seat. With Hinata behind Ino in the back seat and Tenten sitting behind Sakura they were ready to go!

While driving Sakura turned on the radio. A song started playing on the radio and it was one of the girls' favorite.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Finally they made it to Ino's cousin's record company. The building was painted pitch back except red paint had out line the windows and the door was painted red. Outside there was a sign that said "Khozaki's Music Company" The gang walked inside and Ino brought them to the audition room. Inside there was many people wandering around and talking with their friends. There was a line of people waiting in front of a giant oak desk. On the other side of the desk was a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Ino immediately recognized that man as her cousin, Khozaki. "KHOZAKI!!" Ino shouted in a high-pitched voice.

The man name Khozaki turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "INO!" Khozaki shouted happily. They ran to each other and hugged. Khozaki pulled away from Ino. "So where's Sakura?" Khozaki asked Ino. Ino pointed to a pink haired woman talking to a brown haired girl. "Damn Ino! Your friend is fine!" Khozaki exclaimed. "Hold on lover boy, she's taken!" Ino told Khozaki. "Damn!" Khozaki yelled. "Well anyways you guys are number 5" Khozaki told Ino. "Okay, thanks Khozaki!" Ino said with a grin. "No prob! Now your group can go sit in the audience like the others and when the group before you is performing you go backstage and wait for them to finish" Khozaki told Ino. "Okie!" Ino said.

Khozaki walked back to the judges table. Sitting there was Shitomi Awayuki, Khozaki's girlfriend and a talented musician. Also there was Shiaki Horioshi, Khozaki's assistant and recorder for songs.

Shitomi Awayuki- Age: 22, has long light brown hair with some strands highlighted red and chocolate brown eyes. She has a nice tan just about medium brown and she is wearing dark brown boots, long black skirt, and tight red shirt.

Shiaki Horioshi- Age: 25, has long black hair with some parts highlighted light brown and clear blue eyes. She is wearing black heels, short pink skirt with a light purple belt, and a pink floral top.

They were both sitting at the judges table with Khozaki in the middle. "Yuki's group! You're up!" Khozaki said into the microphone.

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walked out onto the stage. She was wearing a black top and a tight pair of form fitting jeans and black converse. She walked straight to the microphone. She didn't look nervous at all. Following her was 2 more girls.

A girl with light brown hair walked out. She walked straight to the drums and sat down. She was wearing a black/red shirt and a pair of black shorts with knee high boots. Her name was Hitomi Awayu.

Following her was Iris Caras. She has short black hair and brown eyes. She walked over to the keyboard and stationed there was a microphone. She was wearing a black crop top and black jean with the words 'South Pole' written on them horizontally on the left side.

They counted to three and started playing their instruments except for Yuki because she was singing.

Yuki:

_Ridin' down the highway  
Goin' to a show  
Stop in on the byway  
Playin' rock 'n' roll  
Gettin' robbed  
Gettin' stoned  
Gettin' beat up  
Broken boned  
Gettin' had  
Gettin' took  
I tell you people it's harder than it looks  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
If you think it's easy doin' one night stands  
Try playin' in a rock roll band  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
_

Iris and Yuki:_  
Hotel motel  
Make you wanna cry  
Lady do the hard sell  
Know the reason why  
Gettin' old  
Gettin' grey  
Gettin' ripped off  
Under-paid  
Gettin' had  
Gettin took  
I'll tell you people  
It's harder than it looks cause  
_

Iris, Yuki, and Hitomi:_  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
If you wanna be a star of stage and screen  
Long way to the top if u wanna rock 'n' roll_

It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll

Well it's a long way  
It's a long way, you should've told me  
It's a long way, such a long way

They soon finished playing and people started clapping. They weren't pretty good, probably because Yuki and Iris were singing off key, but hey at least they tried right? "Amani's group you're up!" Shitomi shouted.

A girl with croppy brown hair and hazel colored eyes came out with a guy. The guy had pitch black hair with red tips and black eyes. The girl, Amani, was wearing a pink off the shoulder top and a pink shirt with pink knee high boots. The guy was wearing a plain red shirt and baggy jeans. The guy sat down and started playing the piano.

Amani:

_There's a song that inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
_

_I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope.  
_

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
_

_I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope.  
I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope._

"Wonderful Amani and Justin!" Khozaki said. Shitomi and Shiaki started clapping with a smile on their faces. Who wouldn't? They were a wonderful pair! "Jordan! You're group is up!" Shiaki shouted. 3 guys came up on to the stage. The lead singer, Jordan, had short black hair with blue tips, clear green eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans with black jordans. The guy on his left was called Jake. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue/navy shirt and khaki pants with white shoes. On Jordan's right was a guy name Jesse. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans with dark blue converse.

Jordan went to the electric guitar and same with Jake. Jesse went straight to the keyboard. They counted to 3 and Jake and Jordan started playing their instruments.

Jordan:

_one day when i came home at lunchtime,  
i heard a funny noise.  
went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
one of those rowdy boys.  
stood there with my neighbor called peter,  
and a flux capacitor.  
_

Jordan_:  
he told me he built a time machine.  
_

Jordan, Jake, and Jesse

_like one in a film i've seen,  
yeah yeah... he said..._

Jordan, Jake, and Jesse

_i've been to the year 3000  
not much has changed but they lived under water.  
and your great great great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (is doooing fine).  
_

Jordan:_  
he took me to the future in the flux thing, and i saw everything.  
_

Jesse

_boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
girls there with round hair like star wars float above the floor  
_

Jordan_:  
we drove round in a time machine,  
like the one in the film i've seen..  
yeah yeah... he said...  
_

Jordan, Jake, and Jesse:_  
__he said, i've been to the year 3000.  
not much has changed but they lived under water,  
and your great great great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (is doooing fine).  
_

Jordan, Jesse, and Jake:_  
i took a trip to the yeah 3000.  
this song had gone multi-platinum.  
everybody brought our 7th album.  
it had outsold kelly clarkson.  
i took a trip to the yeah 3000.  
this song had gone multi-platinum.  
everybody brought our 7th album, 7th album._

Jordan:

_he told me he built a time machine.  
like the one in a film i've seen,  
yeah yeah...  
_

Jordan_:  
i've been to the year 3000.  
not much has changed but they lived under water.  
and your great great great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (is doooing fine).  
_Jordan, Jesse, and Jake:_  
he said, i've been to the year 3000.  
not much has changed but they lived under water.  
and your great great great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (is doooing fine).  
_

Jordan, Jesse, and Jake:_  
he said, i've been to the year 3000.  
not much has changed but they lived under water.  
and your great great great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (is doooing fine).  
_

Jordan:_  
he said, i've been to the year 3000.  
not much has changed but they lived under water.  
and your great great great grand daughter,  
is doing fine (is doooing fine)._

Everybody started clapping for them! "Brilliant!!!" Shiaki started screaming. They sounded perfect! "Wonder if I can get Jordan to ask me out" Ino asked the others with a smile on her face. "Maybe…" Tenten said with a hint of unsure in her voice. Anyways back to the guys. "Shima's group!" Khozaki called out. 3 sluttish looking girls came out on to the stage.

The leader, a girl name Hima, was wearing pink shorts that looked like it was a pair of panty, a tight pink tank top that looked like it was 2 sizes smaller than her actual size and 3 in. high heels. She had blonde hair that went past her ass and big blue eyes. She went straight to the microphone.

The girl on her right was called Hana. She was wearing a short blue dress that didn't exactly cover up her ass much and 3 in. blue high heels. She also has long black hair with some strands highlighted light brown and greenish-blue eyes. She walked to the other microphone as well.

The girl on Hima's right was called Foku. She has long brown hair that touches her ass and brown eyes. What she was wearing was far worse that what the others are wearing! She was wearing a red bikini top and a short black shirt that showed her black thong and black hooker boots. You could say that she was the sluttiest girl you would ever see! She too walked to the microphone. It seems that all three of them were going to sing while a tune was going to play in the background.

**Hima:**

_Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
_

**Hana (Foku):**_  
Do you, understand what I need,need (from you)   
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave  
_

**Hima and Hana:**_  
I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

**Hana, Hima, and Foku:**

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_

**Hima and Hana:**

_What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,  
But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see  
that youre messin' round with me_

**Hima:**

_Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me_

**Foku:**

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

**Hana:**

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I  
Repeat_

**Foku and Hima:**

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

Hate to say it but… they were absolutely **HORRIBLE**! Hana and Hima were way off cue during the chorus and only Foku seems to know how to sing. Only a little though!

Now it was time for their group to go. "Ino's group you're up!" Shiaki said. The girls got up on stage with Sakura in front of the microphone.

**Sakura (Ino):**  
_Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
_  
**Sakura:**

_So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

**Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten:**  
_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real_

**Sakura (Ino):**

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

**Hinata and Tenten:**

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

**Sakura and Tenten (Ino):**  
_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

**Sakura:**  
_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._

**Sakura (Ino):**  
_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

**Ino and Tenten:**

_You know it's just too little too late 2x_

**Sakura and Ino (Hinata):**  
_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Everybody started clapping as soon as they ended their song. They went and sat down in the audience and waited for the next few bands to perform. Some were good and some were bad. After everybody was finish performing Khozaki stood in front of everybody. "Thank you every one! Now it was a hard choice, but we decided on…"

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoy this chappy! Took me a while to know what to write. LOL! Please R & R!! Love you all!

-xxlilaznchckxx

**THANKS TO:**

InnerSakura14: Thanks for you review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. PS: I love the song 'Walk Away!' I even bought her cd!

Kittygoesmeow: Thanks for you review! Sorry the other chapter was so short. I hope this chapter made up for it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Anime Angel Goddess: Thanks for you review! Please keep reading and reviewing! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

9NightDragon: Thanks for you review! Sorry the other chapter was so short though! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Kattylin: Thanks for you review! Please keep reading! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I was on a writer's block. Stupid me…

Pandabear1415: Thanks for waiting for my update! I hope you have enjoyed this chappy!

Puppyeye1: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this chapter was long enough for you.

Frienz4ever: Thanks for your review! Even though it was wishing me a happy birthday. LOL! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY: Ha ha ha! Thanks for your awesome review! Can you please update you stories please! You are one of my FAVORITE authors! Please update your stories soon! Especially 'Im going to be in a what!' and 'Were Going Where?'

Blackblossom93: The cycle is still going? Wow!!! I promise Sasuke and Sakura will see each other soon, but thanks for your review!!


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Ready!

Mob Boss has Kids!

Rated: T for future language

Written by: xxlilaznchckxx

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

Disclaimer: I do NOT, will NOT own Naruto which is sad really. However I do own this story just not the characters and that's good enough for me!

Note: I know you all are probably pissed at me. But man if I hadn't check my profile I wouldn't have even know that I hadn't update for SO long now. OMG! I'm such a loser, you guys have the right to be mad at me. I'm sorry!!

_Flashback:_

Everybody started clapping as soon as they ended their song. They went and sat down in the audience and waited for the next few bands to perform. Some were good and some were bad. After everybody was finish performing Khozaki stood in front of everybody. "Thank you every one! Now it was a hard choice, but we decided on…"

_End of Flashback!_

Chapter 5: Getting Ready!

Khozaki stood up from his seat and faced everybody in the audience. "Thank you every one! Now it was a hard choice but we decided on… two groups instead of one!" The audience looked at each other and began to think which group got chosen. Of course each group thought it was their own group, but what are the chances?

Shitomi went next to Khozaki and announced the groups who won. "The two groups are Jordan's group and… INO's group!" The audience broke out into an applause. Who wouldn't? They were the two greatest groups ever!

The two groups went up on stage and Ino kept stealing glances at Jordan. Hinata was standing next to Tenten and trying to stay out of sight. Khozaki faced the audience once again and said "Sorry to all those who participated, but may you all please leave we have work to do here" The audience grumbled and then walked out. Foku looked at Khozaki and then walked out with her nose high in the air.

Shitami said "Now that they are gone lets get to work k?" she asked the group. They all nodded their heads. "In exactly 3 hours a TV broadcasting member will come here and will tape you guys and you'll appear on TV!!!" squealed Shitami.

Ino squealed. "Like, wait till all the hot guys see me on television! They'll be drooling like crazy!" The whole group rolled their eyes. Luckily Ino didn't see. "Why don't you guys go change your clothes and come back here in 2 hours?" Khozaki suggested. "Yay!" shouted the girls. Jordan and his group nodded their eyes and made their way towards the entrance.

Ino and her group followed them leaving Shitami, Khozaki, and Shiaki standing there and piling up papers and getting the stage ready for the interviews and such.

_With Ino and the Gang…_

Ino was driving the car like a mad woman. People were honking their horns and cussing at her like mad. Ino cuss at them too and put up her middle finger every time somebody honked their horn at her. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were grabbing on to their seatbelts for their life and Sakura prayed that her baby can live through their future aunt's reckless driving.

Soon they made it home. Ino parked the car in the drive way and as soon as they stopped Hinata and Tenten jumped out of the car and they started hugging and kissing the ground. "THANK YOU GOD!!" shouted Hinata to the heavens above. "I'M ALIVE!!!" shouted Tenten while hugging the ground or rather yet, lying on the ground.

Sakura carefully stepped out of the car and prayed that her baby was okay. Although the baby was still a small little speck it was going to grow and she hoped that when the baby comes out there won't be any defects due to Ino's driving.

They walked inside their mansion and was greeted at the door by their butler, James. They walked in to their own rooms and agreed to meet in the living room in an hour.

**SAKURA'S ROOM:**

Sakura was currently rummaging through her closet looking for an outfit to wear when suddenly she came across a small brown box. On top it said _Saku + Sasu 4ever_. She felt time stop. She got down on her knees and opened the box. Inside were pictures and small gifts that were given to her by Sasuke.

She was digging around in the box when she suddenly came across silver chain. Curiously she grabbed the chain and took it out of the box. Dangling from the chain was a silver locket that was made in a heart shape. Words were written across the locket. It said: _Sasuke love Sakura 4ever_. Sakura quickly opened the locket and what she saw almost made her cry.

On the left side of the locket was a picture of Sasuke kissing her under a cherry blossom tree. On the right side was a picture of Sasuke smirking. She closed the locket and a few tear drops fell from her eyes and on to the lid of the box.

She slowly raised the necklace to her neck and clasped it. The chain was now around her neck and she quietly sat up. She admired herself in the mirror. _'It looks like it was made for me' _Sakura thought. Suddenly a memory popped up in her head.

_Sasuke and I were walking through the mall and I was on a major shopping spree. Sasuke was carrying like 10 of my bags and I was carrying 5. Fair enough? Thought so! Anyways Sasuke had told me to wait at the food court while he take care of some business. I thought he was going to go after someone so I obeyed._

_I saw Sasuke walking into one of the shops. I couldn't see the name because it was being covered the juice shack. Anyways I was sipping my strawberry-kiwi smoothie and waiting for Sasuke to return. Sasuke took like 15 minutes before he came back. He told me he had a surprise for me so naturally, I was excited. _

_He brought me back to his mansion and I thought this was going to be another sex day. I sighed. And here I thought it was going to be romantic. NOT that having sex wasn't romantic I just thought he was going to do something extra special. _

_Anyways he brought me to his room and I sat on his bed. He told me to cover my eyes and I did. Soon seconds past and I could finally open my eyes. My emerald colored eyes widened in surprise. In front of me was the most beautiful locket in the world. Sasuke put it in my hands. I looked at him, shocked. _

"_What?" he asked. "This is like the first thing you actually gave me that you had actually PAID for!" I said. Her eyes narrowed. "It was paid for wasn't it?" If looks could kill Sasuke would be dead right now. "Yes hime!" Sasuke said. I could tell Sasuke was telling the truth. His eyes said everything. Sakura smiled. "Thanks" I whispered. "Your welcome" _

_Sasuke went behind me and took the necklace. I pushed my hair away and he clasped the chain around my neck. My smile grew bigger. Sasuke admired me for a second and he lowered his mouth to my ear. "I had it custom made 2 weeks ago, it was made for you" I couldn't believe it. Sasuke had actually got me something that was stolen. My love for him grew 10 times bigger today._

Sakura smiled. That was one of her most precious memories. She really does miss her little Sasuke. He was the reason she smiled everyday. Now that he was gone, she couldn't help but feel sad inside. She quickly shook her head and stood up. She took out some random clothing and put them on. _'Not bad'_ she thought. She was wearing 1 ½ red high heels, black skirt with a chain on the right side, and a red crop top with the words **Life is hard. After all, it kills you** in black, cursive writing.

Her long pink hair was tied in a long braid and she had bangs sweeping side ways. She grabbed her red purse and filled it with her cell phone, iPod, pack of tissues, pads, and her keys.

She walked out of the room and stepped into her living room and waited for the others.

**INO'S ROOM….**

Ino was currently flipping through her clothes. From clubbing clothes to sleeping attire and she still couldn't find an outfit. She began to lose hope when suddenly she remembered the package her mother had sent her 2 months ago.

She ran to her bed and got on all fours. She reached under her bed and took out a large box. On the cover of the box was the name: Jessica McClintock Inc. in silver cursive letters. She took off the cover and took out a long, shimmery purple dress. It showed all her curves and it wasn't too formal. She also had on silver high heels that seem to shine in the sunlight.

She sat down on her seat that was in front of her vanity mirror. She twisted her hair and put it up in a bun and took out two hair sticks (or chopsticks) and stuck them into her bun. She put on a small tint of blush and light purple eye shadow. For her lips she had on lip gloss. She grabbed her favorite purple purse and walked out of the room. Walking into the living room she saw Sakura watching television and went to join her. Ino saw the silver locket, but didn't question it.

**HINATA'S ROOM:**

Hinata was currently taking a quick shower. Her hair was all soapy and wet and some strands of her hair was sticking to her face due to the water. She soon washed her body and hair and drained the water. With a big fluffy blue towel covering her body she walked out of the bathroom. She dried her hair and blow dried it too and put it in a high ponytail.

She dried her body and put on a blue blouse and tight, dark blue jeans with the word **Southpole** written on them, right across the butt part. With her body dressed up nicely and her face cleared of soap and water and her hair put up nicely she was ready to go.

She walked downstairs with a smile on her face and she soon saw Ino and Sakura on the couch waiting for her and Tenten. She wondered what was taking Tenten so long. Usually she was the first one downstairs. She joined Ino and Sakura on the couch and they watched _Pucca_.

**(I just love this show! Pucca and Guru are cute together! But how come Pucca no talk?)**

**TENTEN'S ROOM….**

Tenten was currently pacing around her room thinking of what to wear. It was going to be her first time on national television. She wants this to be special. Who knows? Maybe a cute, sporty type guy would call the music company asking for her. Tenten blew a raspberry. Yeah right? Like some guy would be interested in her.

Tenten sighed. She really wanted someone to be with her and spend the rest of their life with her. She pictured herself growing old and being with someone handsome, cute, smart, and athletic. But who would be interested in a tomboy? Especially one with bun heads?

Tenten went to her closet and dug around inside. She took out some outfits and examined them.

"Too formal" she said when she saw her off the shoulder dark green dress that had ruffles and sun flowers all align on the bottom part of the dress.

"TOO WEIRD!" she yelled when she saw the outfit that Ino had gave her for her 18th birthday. It was a hot pink tank top with the words: _Lady in the Street_ and on the back: _Freak in da Bed_! It also had a black mini skirt that had a chain on the side and dangling from the chain was little tiny multiple colored hearts.

It was something she was never going to wear! She threw that outfit over her head and it landed somewhere on the ground. She didn't care.

"Perfect" she finally said after 10 outfits. Going from preppy outfits to formal wear to sporty clothes. She was now wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a brown cropped puffer vest with faux fur sewn on to the hood and for the lower portion of the body she was wearing a paint splattered capris. On her feet was a pair of brown converse that had words written all over it and signed by her friends and family.

She look good to go. She stuffed her jean pockets with her cell phone and wallet and in her right hand was her iPod, with her ears plugged she walked downstairs.

Seeing the rest of the gang there she couldn't help but feel surprised. After all she was always the first one downstairs. Guess they broke her record. Oh well!

As soon as the gang was all ready to go they followed Ino to the front of their house and got in to the silver convertible. This time, instead of Ino's reckless driving it was time for Hinata's SAFE and SLOW driving. Sakura was sitting in the passenger seat and was playing around with the radio. Ino was sitting behind Sakura and Tenten was sitting behind Hinata.

Soon Sakura stopped at a starting that was playing one of her favorite songs.

**Sakura sang:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!

**Everyone:**  
No way! No way!

**Hinata:**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

**Ino:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me 

**Everyone:**

No way! No way!

**Tenten:**  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Everyone:**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time

**Sakura:**  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

**Hinata:**  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah

**Ino:**  
I'm the mother fucking princess _(Enter gasps from the gang)_  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

**Tenten:**  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

**Sakura**:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend 

**Hinata:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Ino:**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again 

**Tenten:**

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

They had to stop singing because they had reached Khozaki's music place. Ino parked the car behind the building and the gang had exited the car. They went inside the lounge room and saw the guys already there.

Jordan was wearing a red shirt and a white jacket over it and on the lower portion of his body he was wearing baggy jeans. On his feet was a pair of white jordans. On his right wrist was his gold watch given to him by his parents. His short black hair that used to have blue tips now have red tips. Both his wrists had many sex bracelets and his left ear was pierced.

Jesse was wearing a black shirt that had a white dragon on the back and black jeans and on his feet were black jordans. His blonde hair was cut to a shorter length. Around his neck was about 3 chains and his right ear was pierced.

Jake was wearing a dark blue shirt and paint splattered jeans. On his feet was dark blue converse and his left wrist had his silver watch and his left arm had dark blue sex bracelets. Around his neck was a silver chain with a dog tag dangling from it. It read: Jake M. Beware! Bite is worse than bark.

Shitami, Shiaki, and Khozaki came in. "Ok people! Smile the camera people are coming!" Shitami shouted with a huge smile on her face. Khozaki congratulated them once again and sat down some place far from where they will be shooting the interviews and stuff. Shiaki and Shitami followed. They both sat down and soon people came bursting through the door.

The gang and the guys sat down on stage where there was chairs set up for them.

One lady came in yelling and screaming. Sakura and Ino gulped. The lady was scary when she was yelling. They had yet to see her face, but Jake, Jesse, and Jordan thought the lady was going to be pretty by looking at her body shape. Petite feet and a hourglass shape body. They nearly drooled. Soon the lady turned around. They gasped!

-_Ending it here. Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. I hope this chapter made you guys happy. 14 pages right here! Longest chapter I have ever written!_

_xxlilaznchckxx_

**Thanks to the following people: **

The silent one: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sapphire Serenity: Thanks for your advice. Thanks for reading! Love your review!

Krazzy-chan: Let me guess… your crazy? Just kidding! If you are then good for you! Thanks for your review.

Unbeatablehinata: Hopefully Sasuke and Sakura will meet soon. Who knows? Just keep reading and reviewing!!

Pandabear1415: Thanks for your review. Sorry you had to wait so long to read this.

Kittygoesmeow: Just keep reading and reviewing. We'll see where it goes from there... Thanks for your review though!

9NightDragon: Awesome username. Keep reviewing! Thanks for the review.

Kattylin: Well my birthday came and passed just like everyone else's but thanks for the review!

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY: Update your stories please!!! Also thanks for your awesome review! Throw more popcorn!!

InnerSakura14: Thanks for the review. I love the Jonas Brothers especially Joe. LOL. Just keep reading and reviewing and maybe Sasuke will show up…

Anime Angel Goddess: OMG! How did you add that adorable smiley face picture in your review! It looks awesome. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Puppyeye1: Thank god! I thought it was so short because some of the stories that I read are usually so long that I get confuse on where I am reading. He he he.

Blackblossom93: First person to review for the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. Cycle is going to keep going for a while!! We'll make sure of it. Ha ha ha.


	7. Chapter 6: Shocked beyond All Reason

Mob Boss has Kids!

Rated: T for future language

Written by: xxlilaznchckxx

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for 3 whole years when suddenly she dumped him. What he doesn't know was that Sakura was 1 month pregnant with his kids. Wonder what's gonna happen when they finally meet after a month and a half….

Disclaimer: I do NOT, will NOT own Naruto which is sad really. However I do own this story just not the characters and that's good enough for me!

Note: Hi. You all are probably mad at me. I'm mad at myself too. To tell you guys the truth, I was clueless about what to write in this chapter.

Flashback:

One lady came in yelling and screaming. Sakura and Ino gulped. The lady was scary when she was yelling. They had yet to see her face, but Jake, Jesse, and Jordan thought the lady was going to be pretty by looking at her body shape. Petite feet and a hourglass shape body. They nearly drooled. Soon the lady turned around. They gasped!

End of Flashback

Chapter 6: Shocked beyond All Reason

**With Sakura and the Gang:**

The lady turned around. They gasped! Jake, Jesse, and Jordan slightly puked in their mouths. The woman wasn't pretty at all! Her face wasn't carved by angels. On the side of her face and her whole forehead was covered with zits! She had freckles everywhere too. Her hands might have been small and dainty, but her nails looked like someone had been biting on them. They were also painted a terrible shade of purple. Maybe the color fuchsia.

Her hair was long and dark brown and had red and yellow streaks all over it. Wild and crazy. She was wearing tight jeans and a baby blue crop top. The gang must say, she had the body of an angel, but her face… well there was always plastic surgery right?

The gang thought they were going to throw up soon. The lady stepped in front of them and examined each of them. She rolled her eyes at the girls, but when she looked at Jesse, Jordan, and Jake she started giggling and batting her eye lashes at them. Ino glared at her and nearly attacked her if it wasn't for Hinata and Tenten holding her back.

How dare that ugly bitch stare at _her_ Jake! Ino thought.

She looked at the whole gang and started talking.

"Hi, I'm MS. Carol Liang, the assistant manager" the lady introduced herself, making sure to say 'MS' loudly so the guys could hear. She smiled. The girls thought she shouldn't have. Apparently, she had braces. Her teeth were kind of yellow and kind of crooked. Scary isn't it?

Another lady walked in. She was very pretty unlike Ms. Liang. She had long, curly black hair and red piercing eyes. You all know who she is right? That's right she's Kurenai Yuuhi.

She was wearing a tight red jacket and inside she was wearing a black shirt. She was also wearing a red skirt and red heels. Easy to say, this woman loved red!

"Ms. Liang are these the people that are going to go on TV?" Kurenai asked Carol.

"Yes, Mam!" Carol told her boss. She then returned to staring at the guys especially Jake. He was so cute! Jake shuddered silently inside his head. It was pretty creepy having an older lady check you out. I mean, if her face was more beautiful then he would have no problem smiling at the lady, but he just can't look at that face. It was too scary for words!

Kurenai examined each of them and the whistled to the people outside the room. After she whistled 5 people came running in with equipment. There was 2 women and 3 men. One of the women went on to the stage and brought out a background design thingy. **(You know. Those things that we have behind us when we go to take a school picture!) **

The background was a park design. There was a dirt road and 2 cherry blossoms. One on each side. Sakura smiled. A cherry blossom tree, that's what her name means.

Kurenai looked at the group again; "Okay so we are going to interview the girls first then the guys ok?" she asked them. The gang nodded. So the 3 men brought out chairs for the girls to sit on and Kurenai.

Everything was set up and now they were ready to go on AIR!

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Carol said then mouthed when she got to 2. The girls smiled. They were happy. This was their chance to be famous and show the world that they got a passion for music. Jordan, Jesse, and Jake watched them closely to see what kind of questions they might be answering.

Kurenai saw the camera man waved his hand. That was the signal that they were filming.

"Hi World, this is Kurenai Yuuhi with upcoming bands of this year!" Kurenai said in a professional voice. She waved.

"So today I'm here with the 2 bands that made it through the contest," Kurenai paused for a moment to cough, "One group of girls and one group of guys!" she finished.

The girls looked towards the camera man and waved. Kurenai turned towards the girls.

"So girls, how does it feel to be an upcoming band that the world will soon love?" Kurenai asked them. Ino talked.

"Kurenai, I cannot tell you how awesome this feeling is knowing that people out there will soon hear us and maybe admire us!" Ino said.

"That's wonderful to hear Ino! So Tenten, can you tell me some of the songs that you guys will be singing in the near future?" Kurenai asked.

"Well Kurenai, we have a lot of choices, but the ones we really love are Angels, Too Little Too Late, One in a Million, and Walk Away" Tenten told her with a smile on her face.

"Well that's 4 songs already! Tell me are you guys planning on doing a concert soon?" Kurenai asked.

"Um, we aren't really sure yet, but we'll let you be the first to know!" Hinata said. **(Hinata doesn't stutter in my story!)**

"Great! So Sakura, did you always want to be singer?" Kurenai asked the pink haired woman.

"Um, no. Actually when I was young I wanted to be a teacher because I love kids so much, but it didn't work out, but singing is just as good too!" Sakura told the woman.

"Wow, that's very interesting!" Kurenai told her. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a smile. The girls smiled too. Who wouldn't? They're 4 beautiful girls making it into the music world. People everywhere are seeing them on television now!

"Well girls, it's time for us to introduce the guys!" Kurenai said while looking into the camera.

"Sure!" the girls said. They laughed and then walked off the stage. The guys came in view of the camera and they sat down and waved.

"So we're back with Jesse, Jordan, and Jake!" Kurenai yelled.

The guys smiled and wave. In the background you can hear Ino shouting with joy seeing _her_ Jake smile. _'He is so sexy!'_ Ino shouted in her head. Inside her head you can see a chibi Ino and Jake running through a field of flowers toward each other.

"So guys tell us, how is it like starting a music career?" Kurenai asked them.

"Well, it's a lot of fun that's for sure" Jordan said.

"Yeah, we get to sing and it feels great knowing that people will soon love our voices" Jesse added.

"Singing is one of our favorite pastimes so it's good to know we can do it and help past time for other people too!" Jake ended.

"That's nice of you guys! Which celebrity do you guys like?" Kurenai asked the guys.

"Well… I'm not with her or anything, but I love Miley Cyrus's music and her long brown hair and blue eyes" Jesse said with a smile.

"Jake, Jordan? How about you guys?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"Um… I actually like this girl right now. She's really beautiful and I only known her for a short time, but I'm hoping we can be something more than friends" Jake said while blushing.

Behind the camera man was the girls and Carol. Carol had her eyes narrowed at the thought of Jake being with another girl. She planned to find out who this girl was and make sure Jake and her don't work out. Ino on the other hand was crying. She felt sad at the thought of _her_ Jake being with another woman.

"Jordan? Come on! Tell us which celebrity you like!" Kurenai persistently ask him.

"Ok, ok! If you really want to know! I really like Ashley Tisdale" Jordan said.

"Really? What do you like about her?" Kurenai asked.

"I love her song, Be Good to Me and she's really gorgeous!" Jordan said with a smile on his face.

Kurenai laughed. "Well I hope you will have a chance to meet her someday!" Kurenai said.

The guys smiled. "Oh sorry you guys, we're running out of time!" Kurenai said in a panicky voice. The guys smiled.

"It's alright Kurenai" Jake said then he flashed a smile at the camera.

"Can we get the girls back here please!" Kurenai yelled. The girls walked back on to the stage. They stood behind the boys.

"Well you guys it's time to say good-bye!" Kurenai said. She waved to the camera. So did the others.

"And we're clear! Great job everyone!" Carol shouted. The camera man shut off the camera.

Everybody else got off the stage. Jake pulled Ino to a corner to talked to her. Ino was still crying over what Jake said. Jake hugged her close and wiped her tears away.

"Ino?" Jake asked.

"HICCUP- huh?" Ino said while hiccupping.

"Will you go out with me?" Jake asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

Ino's eyes widened.

"All those things I said were about you" Jake confessed.

"YES! YES I WILL!" Ino shouted for the whole world to hear!

Carol looked towards the shouting. She grew jealous when she saw Jake hugging Ino! Okay, so what if she was 30 years old! That young guy was hers! Carol was not going to let some bimbo blonde girl take her man away! **(No Offense to anyone that has blonde hair! I know some people with blonde hair too!)**

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata awed at the sight. Ino finally got a man! A very HOT one at that. Tenten and Hinata suddenly look down. What about them? They thought. When will they get a chance at love! Sakura was thinking too. She was thinking about that man, the one who got her pregnant. The one who was a very important man and had unbelievable red eyes when he was angry and chicken hair!

Tenten and Hinata thought about their love lives. They had no guys at all, probably because Tenten was a bit tomboyish and Hinata stuttered too much. No guys would like them like that they thought. But they can't do anything at all! That was how they were born and they're not going to change that for some guy. But as of today, Tenten and Hinata made a vow to find their perfect guys.

"Okay ladies and gents, tonight at 7 this will broadcast internationally!" Kurenai shouted. They cheered! Not once did Sakura think Sasuke would watch her on television. They were too excited to think.

-------- 6:50 P.M. in Mansion

Yes, we are now at Sasuke's mansion! Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji were in the living room watching television.

_Naruto has blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He is wearing a white t-shirt with a bright orange jacket over it and orange pants as well. Of course he wasn't totally obsessed with orange, his shoes were black! People would say that Naruto is the ramen freak because, well, that's what he is! The only thing that passes through Naruto's lips is ramen._

_Sai has black hair and black eyes. People would say that Sai is Sasuke's long lost brother because they looked like twins! Amazing right? Right now he's wearing a dark navy colored shirt and black jeans. On his feet were black shoes._

_Shikamaru has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. People call him the lazy genius because truth is told, he is quite lazy. Always lying against a tree and staring at the clouds. If it wasn't for his smarts, Sasuke probably wouldn't have made Shikamaru one of his right hand men._

_Neji has long black hair and pupiless eyes. He is Sasuke's locater expert meaning he has the ability to look through walls to find someone or something. He is wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans with black shoes._

_Choji is a big boned kind of guy you know? He has red hair and dark brown eyes. Everyday he eats potato chips and if you take his last potato chip he's crush you with his big body. He is a little bit over-weight and on the short side, but if you're in danger he'll be there. He is wearing a red shirt and green trousers. _

Naruto was lying on the couch flipping through channels and suddenly he stopped at channel 7 and saw a bright pink haired woman sitting with 4 other women. Naruto's eyes widened.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" He shouted. Everyone in the room stared at Naruto. The guys around Naruto stared at the television and their eyes widened too! OMG, IT'S SAKURA!

Sasuke was in his room when suddenly he heard Naruto's voice yelling his name. He sighed. This better be good he thought. He was just thinking about Sakura when his voice broke his thoughts. Sasuke got up from his chair and walked downstairs.

He walked in front of Naruto blocking him from the television.

"WHAT IS IT MORON" Sasuke yelled. Naruto pointed at the television. Sasuke turned around and nearly fell over. On t.v. was his Sakura. He stared. She looked more beautiful than last time.

"_Great! So Sakura, did you always want to be singer?" Kurenai asked the pink haired woman._

"_Um, no. Actually when I was young I wanted to be a teacher because I love kids so much, but it didn't work out, but singing is just as good too!" Sakura told the woman._

"Where is this place?" Naruto asked.

"It's a music place owned by a man name Khozaki" Shikamaru told him.

"Find its location and report back to me!" Sasuke said.

Everybody got off the couches and floor and immediately ran towards the control room. If they don't find her soon Sasuke might take out his anger on them!

_So I end it here. Sorry it took so long. No excuse this time so you all have the right to be angry with me!_

_-xxlilaznchck_

P.S. Thanks to all of you who reviewed:

1. Lady Hasumi Takarabe- Awesome name. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

2. tomorrowisjustanotherday- Thanks for your review. Your questions will be answered in the later chapters.

3. shatteredxmemories- Thanks for your review! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you loved this chapter too! By the way… what's a SHELLY BELLY? xD

4. unbeatablehinata- Thanks for your review! Glad you like my story so much that you are adding it to your favorites!!!

5. BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY- Thanks for your review. Sorry to hear that your stories are going to be on hold, but it's ok. I'll find other stories to keep me occupied. Haha.

6. cutegerbilofdeath- Thanks for your review too! Hope you liked this chapter!

7. xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox- Thanks for the review! Sorry I ended it with a cliffhanger but that's how some stories are- they keep you wanting more!

8. kakashi's angel- Haha. Sometimes I'm too lazy to review and I just add it to my favorites! Your questions will be answered in time so please be patient!

9. UchihaMachi- Sorry it took so long to update! I guess I'm being kind of lazy during summer, but soon school is going to start and I am going to be prepared! I hope…

10. missyserena214- Hey, um… wow. I expected more that one word in a review, but it's ok. Haha. Thanks for reading my last chapters!

11. Queen Flora- Sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!

12. COULK- Thanks for the review and also, interesting name!

13. Shadow Princess CherryBlossom- Glad you love my story and keep reading please!

14. anime-naruto-rox-16- Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading and reviewing and that will keep a smile on my face!

15. Rezchan- Thanks for your review! Thanks for loving my story and I see you already gave me a 'Your Welcome' Haha. Hope you like this chapter!


	8. Author's Note! PS: Happy New Years!

GUYS! I know you're all probably mad at me and wondering why I haven't been updating my stories. Not really big news, but all my story documents are gone because my dad changed my computer and some how when I tried saying them on to a disc they wouldn't go in! Something about an Error Occurance or something ionno, but now all my documents are gone! . Sorry guys, but I'm going to be taking a while because my dad said we might still be able to get the documents back. MIGHT! –insert scream-

-xxlilaznchckxx


End file.
